1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transistor circuit, and is mainly directed to a high gain circuit constructed of a monolithic IC (semiconductor integrated circuit).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a monolithic IC, power supply wirings, grounding wirings, bias wirings and other connection wirings are principally formed of evaporated wirings of aluminum or the like. These wirings have a fine cross section, and their distributed resistances have considerably values. Accordingly, where a circuit in which a large signal current flows through a power supply wiring and a grounding wiring is put into the form of a monolithic IC, signal voltages are generated in the power supply wiring and the grounding wiring by the large signal current and the considerable distributed resistances of the power supply wiring and the grounding wiring. The signals may leak into a circuit at the preceding stage and other circuits which are interconnected by the wirings. As a result, the signal is distorted, and in some cases, oscillation occurs.
In order to solve the above problem, measures for preventing signal power sources from being generated in power source wirings, grounding wirings etc., and the signals from leaking to other circuits have hitherto been necessary during the design of the arrangement of the circuit elements, the arrangements, lead wirings, etc. within the monolithic IC. For this reason, design of the monolithic IC has required an enormous amount of time and labor.